


心脏

by YolandaSin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YolandaSin/pseuds/YolandaSin
Summary: “即使我们做爱了我们也是最纯洁的偷摸大鸡。”
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

在这一天的傍晚，漆黑的鸟喑哑地嘶叫着划过碧蓝的天空，暗黄色的夕阳光辉射进开放式走廊的地面，在地砖上整整齐齐地投下一道光与暗的界限。阿尔敏趴在扶手上仰着头看天空，就这么待了一会儿，才转身走进团长韩吉的办公室，像往常一样交给她厚厚一沓纸张。韩吉从厚厚的文件中抬起头，说：“辛苦了，阿尔敏。放在这里就可以了。”

和往常不一样，他没有马上离开，而是犹豫着开口，“团长，还有一件小事……”

韩吉停下翻动纸张的动作，注视着他：“你说。”

“休息日那两天，我想请假，有些私人的事情想要做。”

韩吉干脆地回答：“既然是休息日，想做什么就去做吧。应该说，之前你一直陪着我在休息日工作，我应该额外感谢你才是。”

阿尔敏说：“……没关系，当初利威尔兵长选择让我活下来，并不是让我享受生活的，对吧？”

韩吉藏在厚厚眼镜片之后的目光轻轻闪动了一下，但他并没有看到。他向韩吉敬了一个标准的礼，关上门离开了房间。

接下来要询问艾伦和三笠。晚餐时间他们三个坐在一起吃饭，晚饭是牛肉、面包和肉汤，算是丰盛的一餐。阿尔敏拨弄着舀汤的勺子，小声说：“三笠，艾伦，你们这个休息日有空吗？”

“我答应了训练兵团，那几天要去指导新一期的训练兵。有什么事吗，阿尔敏？”

“不……没有，那艾伦呢？”

“啊，”艾伦顿了一下，似乎在思考，“好像是被安排了巨人化测试，我记不清了，回去再确认一下，如果能早点结束那就有时间。”他大口吞下了最后一口面包，一边吞咽一边站起来，向剩下的两个人挥挥手，“我先走了。阿尔敏有什么事之后再说吧。”

三笠放下汤勺，静静地说：“艾伦最近总是有自己的事情要忙。”

“三笠……？艾伦大概是长大了吧？让还很高兴地说我们三个终于不是那种黏黏糊糊的恶心人的样子了。让也真是的，以前也没有那么糟糕吧……”

三笠打断了他，“是吗？阿尔敏，你其实也感觉有点不安吧。”

“啊……三笠，被你发现了，”阿尔敏苦笑了一下，“我最近觉得我不像以前一样能搞明白艾伦在想什么了。但，相信艾伦吧，他应该能够想明白自己的道路，或许那是他只能自己解决的东西。”

他不是第一天察觉艾伦在变化。马莱军舰到来以后，阿尔敏的生活一度变得非常忙碌。巨量的新信息和新技术向帕拉迪岛、向调查兵团、向他涌来。作为兵团的重要战力，他同时还在接受更好地掌控和利用超大型巨人力量的一系列训练。当他度过那段昏天黑地的日子，稍微有时间打量自己周围的时候，他发现有些变化在艾伦身上发生了。

他不再那么莽撞和冲动，有时候过分沉默，似乎有重重的心事。但阿尔敏和三笠都没有听到他诉说过什么，事实上曾经形影不离的三人组的关系也产生了微妙的变化，他们还在一起参与调查兵团的重要任务、一起吃饭和训练，但阿尔敏能够感受到那种轻微的距离感。

在这之前，阿尔敏聪明的头脑里从没有推演过这种可能性。从艾伦第一次发现缩在墙角哭泣的他，家乡沦陷于巨人的攻击，进入训练兵团，一直到经历战斗的考验，他没有考虑过他们有一天会分开。他想起年幼的时候总是不管不顾地甩开他跑去追小混混的艾伦，那个时候阿尔敏拼尽全力想要叫住他，但他和三笠怎么也追不上，只能眼睁睁地看着艾伦消失在道路尽头。现在这个场景以另一种方式在重演，想到这里阿尔敏的心脏仿佛被轻轻捏住，汩汩流出一些酸涩的液体。

在某一天的巨人化训练结束以后，阿尔敏从即将蒸发的巨大身躯上跳下来。他几乎耗尽了全部体力，落在地上的时候双腿差点没支撑住。负责数据记录的士兵过来给他看记录，这次的结果比上次要好。阿尔敏又喘息了一会儿，同样刚刚解除巨人化的艾伦向他走过来：“很累吗？”

“是的，我的体力还是太差了一点……”

“你已经做得很好了。”

呼吸均匀了很多，阿尔敏坐下去，“陪我坐一会儿吧？”

参与实验的兵团成员陆陆续续骑马离开，阿尔敏向他们笑着挥了挥手。接着他抱着膝盖，出神地望着远方的天空。因为超大型巨人变身时的能量爆炸太过凶猛，他们的训练地点选在荒凉无人的墙外。这里连树木都很稀少，视线可以没有障碍地绵延到很远很远的地方。

艾伦也坐下来，“怎么了？”

“没什么……感觉我们很久没有好好聊聊了。”

“没有吧，我们昨天晚上还和三笠一起吃了饭，不是吗？”

“确实……”阿尔敏停顿了一下，“你的头发变长了。”

晚风让艾伦变长的头发轻轻拂过脸颊，“而你的变短了。”

两个人沉默了一会儿。阿尔敏开口，“你有什么愿望吗？”

艾伦奇怪地看了他一眼，“你知道的吧，战斗，驱逐和自由。”

阿尔敏挠了挠头发，“除此以外呢，你完成了这个愿望之后还想要做什么呢？有没有一些私人的愿望？”

“我没有想过。”艾伦顿了一下，“你呢？”

“我啊，我最近梦到我们小时候的你、我还有三笠躺在海滩上，我们什么也不干，就这样静静地过了很久。然后我们进到一个房间，让、科尼、萨沙他们也都在，我们在壁炉旁边坐着聊天。”

艾伦说：“是很愉快的梦境。”

“但……醒来以后，我睁着眼睛看着天花板，这个梦就像冬天里暖洋洋的热水澡一样愉快，温度渐渐消退下去，我感觉到愧疚。这个梦里，连梦想都没那么重要了，我想要拥有的，是忘掉我们背负的所有责任和命运的、属于自己的一天……其实是很软弱的愿望吧。”

“你太累了，阿尔敏。”艾伦顿了一下，转过头与他对视，鲜红的巨人纹路围绕在他的眼周，他补充说，“如果你的这一天需要我，我会去的。”

阿尔敏提前在镇里的服装店买了适合海滩的衣服，也就是宽松的短裤和薄薄的外套，顺便到旁边的从书店随意地买下了几本书。这间小屋子是调查兵团探索海边时设置的几个据点，里面安置了一些基础的生活用品和设施，后来确定这里不适合作为港口开发就暂时不再使用了。他从屋子里拖出来椅子，支起一把伞，穿着短裤和薄外套，靠在椅背上看起了书。

这天天气很好，阳光从没有遮蔽的上空毫无保留地照下来，他伸出伞的保护范围的脚趾被晒得暖融融的。书上的文字渐渐模糊，手上的书几乎要掉下来的时候，他突然听到地面出来的马蹄声。

穿着调查兵团制服的艾伦翻身下马，把马匹拴好以后，擦着额角的汗走到阿尔敏旁边。艾伦还有点气喘，大概是巨人化实验废了他不少力气。他干脆地坐下，把外套解开扔到阿尔敏的椅背上。

“你看起来很累。”阿尔敏说。

“是啊……今天是耐力测试。”艾伦上下打量了一下阿尔敏，顺着他的目光，看向在阳光下闪闪发光的海，“这就是你的愿望吗？”

“嗯。”

“这是什么书？”艾伦指了指阿尔敏手里的书，“好看吗？”

阿尔敏挥了挥手上的书，笑起来：“这个嘛，是一本诗集……可能是好的，不过对我来说似乎有点太抽象了。我不是很能看明白在写什么。不过没关系，诗集大概是世界上最没有用处的书了吧，我今天想做世界上最没有用的事情。”

“世界上最没有用的事情吗？”艾伦在海滩上躺成大字型，整个人陷进柔软而温暖的沙子中，“你真是很喜欢大海啊。”

“嗯……”阿尔敏也跟着他扔掉书躺下来，他用手指盖住眼睛，灿烂的阳光从指缝间泼进来，逼得他有些睁不开眼，“我可以请求一件事情吗？”

“什么事情？”

“可能有点奇怪。但我希望……今天的艾伦，注视着大海的时候，看的不是海的那一边，仅仅是小时候我们讨论的有着取之不尽的盐的巨大湖泊。”

艾伦的身体僵住一瞬，他转头看向阿尔敏，阿尔敏仍然只是平静地从五指的缝隙中仰头看着天空。

他犹豫了一下，回答：“我会的。”

半天没有听到回答，艾伦困惑地凑过去看了看，发现阿尔敏已经合上了眼睛，呼吸均匀地睡着了。

阿尔敏首先醒来。似乎已经过了两个小时，太阳的热力不比之前，他天生畏寒，裸露的小腿已经发凉。挨着他肩膀睡着的艾伦还睡着，估计之前的实验累坏了。阿尔敏凑近了一些，艾伦像个小火炉，熊熊释放着热量，靠着他就能暖和一点。

阿尔敏的额头抵着艾伦的胸口，能够听到他的心脏在如何搏动。这是艾伦无数次宣誓献给人类的心脏，但是现在这颗心脏不献给任何人，它只是平稳地跳动着，源源不断地泵出血液，支撑艾伦活着……这让阿尔敏感觉到非常安心和平静。

他支起胳膊，凑在艾伦的额头上，轻轻亲吻了一下。

“阿尔敏……”艾伦模模糊糊地睁开一半眼睛，又迷蒙又震惊。

“那个，艾伦……！！因为凑得很近了所以不知道为什么在想亲一下是什么感觉！！我不是……！！！对不起！！”

艾伦揉着眼睛坐起来，看了阿尔敏一会儿，阿尔敏看起来想要在沙滩上钻个洞立刻逃走。

“……所以是什么感觉？”

接吻是这种感觉啊……嘴唇和嘴唇，舌头和舌头碰在一起。兵团里的士兵夜聊的时候，总是一脸夸张的兴奋，仿佛接吻以后就会发生翻天覆地的变化。但什么也没有，就是嘴唇和嘴唇、舌头和舌头碰在一起。这和以前同艾伦手牵手好像也没有什么本质的区别。

总之还是挺舒服的。他们抱在一起，紧紧相贴。但阿尔敏推开了艾伦，艾伦困惑地看着他，“为什么？”

“太冷了啦……”阿尔敏的手冷得发抖，“我们先进屋子里去吧。”

坐到床上的一瞬间，艾伦的嘴唇就贴了上来。阿尔敏搂住他的背，一边回应着这个吻一边解开自己的外套。薄外套很快就被甩到了一边，但艾伦像小狗一样胡乱动作，阿尔敏解不开他的衣服，只能小声说：“你的衣服，脱掉。”

艾伦粗暴迅速地脱掉了制服。阿尔敏不是第一次看到他的裸体，上次看到他只是感想着艾伦的肩似乎变宽了，但这样的视角打量过去是不一样的。他的眼光从分明的腹肌向下挪移，还没怎么来得及看清楚就被艾伦重新压住。

艾伦在舔咬他的脖颈、锁骨和胸口，膝盖抵住了阿尔敏柔软的腿根。阿尔敏轻轻哼了一声，他在混乱的触觉中很清晰地感觉到有根东西在他腰腹之间戳来戳去。

他伸手轻轻碰了一下，换来艾伦一声沉重的喘息。艾伦的动作骤然变得更加粗暴了起来，艾伦分开他的腿，径直想要插进去。

“好疼……”阿尔敏五官都挤成了奇怪的形状，漏出痛苦的呻吟，“这样不行吧。”

“……真的很疼吗？”

阿尔敏眼冒泪花：“真的。”

硬得很厉害，又没办法插进去，艾伦恼怒到重重地锤起床板：“……可恶！怎么就不行！”

阿尔敏眼角的生理性泪水还没抹掉，就忍不住笑到肩膀抽动，艾伦这个神情简直就像训练兵时期无法在立体机动装置上保持稳定一样。“艾伦，好胜心没必要使用在这里……没关系，这肯定不是我见过的你最尴尬的样子。”

“这还不算吗？！”

“是啊，我见过很多比这更厉害的哦，比不知道怎么把阴茎插进去更尴尬的事情。”阿尔敏支起上半身，笑了起来，“而且我很喜欢你现在……让我想起了我们还在训练兵团的时候。”

是我可以轻易理解和触碰的样子。

阿尔敏伸出手，握住艾伦的阴茎。那根温热的东西在手心里，他慢慢撸动了两下。

艾伦按住他的手，涨红脸生硬地说：“别。”

为什么现在才开始害羞啊，你这样我也要害羞了……阿尔敏抽出手。长年训练让他的手上有很多茧，并没有看起来那么白嫩。他想了想，换用小腿在那根东西上轻轻蹭动。

他总被说像女孩子，他的腿也很像女孩子的，细而光滑，皮肤在黄昏日光下染上淡淡的橙色。

艾伦不再按住他，阿尔敏抬起头，看到艾伦那双碧绿的眼睛瞪得很圆，呆呆地看着自己的小腿。

而后又忽然惊醒一样伸出手，然而他的手还没碰到阿尔敏，阿尔敏就先感受到湿湿凉凉的液体溅上了自己的小腿，顺着小腿向下缓慢地流淌。

艾伦捂住脸，发出痛苦的嚎叫：“……好丢脸啊。”

临睡的时候，阿尔敏吹灭灯，钻进自己的被子，紧紧裹住自己的身体。

“晚安，艾伦。”

“晚安。”过了一会儿，那边又传来小声的嘟囔，“不好意思。”

虽然阿尔敏没有参照物，但艾伦今天的行动确实可以评得上最糟糕床伴。但，“没关系，”阿尔敏小声说，“我很高兴你能来这里，真的很高兴，你还记得我的愿望。”

艾伦轻轻哼了一下，“这种小事而已，再实现一百次也可以。”

“不会有一百次啦，还有太多事情要做，没有那么多时间。”

阿尔敏闭上眼睛，听着自己的心跳声。

只为自己而搏动的心脏。


	2. FRIENDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是后续，随便写写之后他们的床上生活（…

海边的那一天之后，阿尔敏和艾伦回到兵团，他们谁都没有提起那一天发生过的事情。

直到三个月后的一天，那天阿尔敏有事要忙，没和其他人一起吃晚饭。晚上八九点钟，艾伦去办公室找他，他倚在书柜边看阿尔敏处理最后几份文件。把所有文件打点好之后，阿尔敏揉了揉眼睛，到接待客人的圆桌边，倒了两杯水。艾伦自然地接过其中一杯，在桌边坐下。

他们有一句没一句地聊着天。艾伦垂着眼睛，看起来有些心不在焉，不光如此，他还显得有点沉郁暴躁。在阿尔敏有些摸不清楚艾伦到底要干什么的时候，突然感觉到自己的小腿被轻轻挨蹭了两下。

那种轻柔的触感，让阿尔敏猛然抬头，掉进了碧绿的、专注的、危险的注视当中。

“阿尔敏。”

“艾伦……”在片刻的呆愣以后，阿尔敏柔和地笑起来，“今天不行。明晚你到我房间来。”他想了一下，又语速飞快地补充道，“如果……是我想的那个意思的话。”

从玛丽亚夺还战生还的荣誉士兵有自己的独立房间。同期生们住得很近，艾伦其实就在隔壁的房间。阿尔敏用毛巾擦拭着手臂上的水珠，听到敲门声匆忙套上上衣，跑去开门。

是艾伦。他当然毫不意外。还是夏天，气温很高，阿尔敏只用穿一件短袖的薄薄上衣，艾伦走进来，表情像昨天一样，周身仿佛带着凉飕飕的风，仿佛有一团黑色的雾流淌在他的皮肤上。

他反手带上门，搂住阿尔敏的腰，和他接吻。这次不像小狗的吻，而是捕猎一样激烈的吻。

阿尔敏将手搭上艾伦的后背，他能够感觉到手掌覆盖着的肌肉紧紧地绷着。艾伦的身体里像是在酝酿一场暴风雨。

阿尔敏的后背被抵到床板上，这一次的插入很顺利，艾伦看了他一眼，阿尔敏小声说我之前做过处理了。

艾伦没有多问，他只是抓住了阿尔敏的胯骨，强硬地撞击着他的身体。高温让两个人汗津津地黏在一起，阿尔敏开始觉得自己的骨头被抓得有些疼，他咬着嘴唇发出两声模糊的闷哼。艾伦可能没有听见，也可能听见了却没有理会，阿尔敏混乱地思考着，但他很快就不记得这件事了，他蜷起脚趾，被快感贯穿。

在此之前，基于知识和艾伦上一次的表现，阿尔敏合情合理地预估这不会是很愉快的体验。但他错了，他的头脑一片空白，他的头脑里原本同时运转着一百件事，梦想、兵团事务、训练计划、马莱、铁路与港口、军舰与飞机，现在它们通通消失，只留下一片极致的炫目的白。他现在可以发疯，可以去死，也可以搭热气球飞过大海。

这感觉维持了多久，阿尔敏不记得。然后他醒过来，一百件事渐次复位，他意识到他小腹上黏稠一片，眼睛不知道什么时候变得湿漉漉的。他眨了眨眼睛，一滴眼泪落下来，接着更多眼泪随着滚下来，源源不断。

阿尔敏收不住这些眼泪，艾伦还在这儿呢，他使劲抽了抽鼻子想控制住自己，差点把自己呛死。有一块布在自己脸上揩来楷去，阿尔敏抬起头，透过水帘看到艾伦拿着手帕。

“喂，还不停下来吗……手帕都要湿透了。”艾伦说，“不，算了，忘掉刚才那句话，你哭吧。”他抽出第二张手帕。

虽然雨势减小，但阿尔敏还是哭透了第二张手帕。艾伦一直在旁边安静地看着他。

艾伦问：“发生了什么？”

阿尔敏喃喃道：“我不知道……突然非常难过，也许是最近压力太大了。”

艾伦摸着他湿透的脸，没有说话。他察觉到艾伦已经从自己的身体里退出来，任谁遇到这种事情也没办法接着硬下去吧，“不好意思……”

阿尔敏伸出手，但艾伦在半空捉住了他的手臂，无奈地看着他，“就当是上一次欠你的。”

透过那双手的温度，阿尔敏感觉到艾伦身体里的暴风雨暂时消退了。

阿尔敏说：“艾伦。”

艾伦正背对着他穿衣服，阿尔敏看着他的背肌顺着动作起起伏伏。阿尔敏问：“你感觉好点了吗？”

“我没事，为什么要问这个？”

“因为你好像有什么心事。”

“面对现在这样的局面，没有心事才是不正常的吧。”艾伦套好上衣，转过身来，碧绿的眼睛里没有波澜。

又是这种回答，阿尔敏在心里叹了口气。

他们的身体关系断断续续地维持到现在。艾伦总是带着暴风雨而来，有时候做完之后暴风雨平息了，有时候没有。阿尔敏也有时候主动去找艾伦，有时候为了爽，有时候是想要离艾伦更近一点。

前一个目的总是能够达成，说实话，以艾伦粗暴的行为来说，这其实不怎么正常。阿尔敏认真思考过这到底是因为自己太容易满足，还是因为艾伦。他一度想要做一些实验，但还是算了，可能会惹麻烦。

后一个目的……阿尔敏试探过几次，总是这种不痛不痒的回答。阿尔敏能听出他的抗拒，没有追问下去，他想以后总会有机会的。他摸了摸艾伦的胸口，明明只隔着一层薄薄的皮肤和肌肉啊。

阿尔敏换了个话题，“我敲门的时候遇到三笠了，她问我要去做什么。”

“你说了什么？”

“我说外面打雷了，我很害怕，要找你一起睡觉。三笠说那她也要来，一会儿她可能会抱着枕头来敲门哦。”阿尔敏坐起来。仿佛回应，窗外劈开一道雷，映亮了紧闭的黑色窗帘。

“……真的假的？”

阿尔敏笑起来，“骗你的啦，我跟她说要找你商量事情来着。”

三笠没有怀疑，点点头就离开了。那个时候，阿尔敏升起淡淡的愧疚。他比三笠自己更了解，她对艾伦有着别样的感情。但这愧疚也不深，轻轻一抹就一干二净。他不认为他和艾伦的关系发生了实质性的变化，他本来就是艾伦最重要的人之一，艾伦也是他最重要的人之一，现在仍是如此，以后也不会改变。艾伦没有给他三笠所希求的那种唯一的、排他的感情，他也根本不想要。

他唯一想要达成的是理解。

这些念头在等待开门的片刻一闪而过。窗外雷声大作，暴雨如注，大风把窗户吹得咔咔作响。门开了，艾伦握着门把手出现，阿尔敏再度掉进那双和闪雷一起出现的浓郁而危险的眼睛里。

那是他们启程去马莱的前两天。


End file.
